A Kiss For A Wish
by ktsoulbender23
Summary: Ok first soul eater fanfic mostly SoMa but some blackstar*Tsubaki and Kid Liz, and Patty. Not that good with summarys sorry!


**MARRY CHRISTMAS! First of all, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Soul Eater =,(**

"HA HA HA IM THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR! YES I SURPASSED GOD!" Black star shouted.

Soul rubbed his head aggravated.

"So, what are you getting Maka?" Back star asked.

"Why are you so concerned?" Soul answered with a question.

"Because you guys are dating? Duh!"

"What!? No we aren't, where partners."

"I see the way you guys look at each other, and trust me it's not just friendly type." Black star said like it was obvious.

"What do you know about girls anyway? Just because you live with Tsubaki doesn't mean you know everything. Dating Maka would just be uncool. Also award."

"Well, Tsubaki told me everything since we have been dating."

"You guys are dating?"

"Yeah" Black star said slumping.

"Well that's pretty cool."

"You should get her something special." Black star suggested.

It was a few days before Christmas everyone one was so excited. Last minuet Christmas shopping for everyone Soul was getting Maka another her present. But just because they where partners, that's it. Did he feel special for her? No, he went into the book store and bought her the thickest book. He knew this was going to hurt when she slammed a Maka chop on his head. He walked out the store, and hid it in his room somewhere Maka wouldn't go.

Black star went home looking for Tsubaki.

_Tsubaki and Maka _

"That exam tomorrow seems super easy." Maka said

"Yeah, I'm not worried about me just I'm worried for Black Star." Tsubaki said biting her lower lip.

"Why all the sudden you're so worried about him? He thinks he so cool, but it's easy to study he just doesn't take the time to do it."

"Well we are dating now so I'm taking my time to worry about him."

"You're dating!?"

"Yeah" she mumbled.

"That's wonderful! Maybe you can help him change."

"I don't know, even as his partner I still can't control him." She smiled

"So what are you and Soul doing for Christmas?"

"Well me and him are throwing a Christmas party. We are inviting everyone of corse."

"That's it?"

"Yeah? Why? We are have a special dinner and there will be games and secret Santa."

"Well I thought you guys were going to do something special. Like go on a Christmas date." Tsubaki said walking into the kitchen.

"Date!?"

"Yeah, that's why it's called dating,"

Tsubaki said laughing.

"We are not dating," Maka said blushing.

"Oh, you're not? Really?"

"No! Besides I would tell you if we where dating. It would be awkward if we where though," "what made you think that we where dating?"

"Black Star told me."

"Really Tsubaki? You know better than to listen to Black Star he a total-" She was cut off by Black Star breaking into the door.

"TOTALLY AWESOME!" He yelled

Maka gave him a Maka chop on the head. "Black Star why do you think me and Soul are dating?!"

"Oh come on Maka you don't think we don't know." He said rubbing his head where she hit him with the book.

"WE AREN'T! You can even ask Soul!?"

"I did, surprisingly he said the same thing."

"See! Now would you stop assuming things!?" Maka shouted, giving Black Star another Maka chop before leaving the house.

_ Maka and Soul _

Maka opened the front door, and shut it. She pressed her back against it and dragged down to the floor. She sighed and rubbed her head. Her eyes were closed and she was thinking about what Black Star said. After a few moments she opened her eyes to see Soul in front of her.

"Are you cool?" He put out his hand to help her up, and she took it.

"Yeah, I'm cool" she said.

She walked into the hallway to her room, but then she stopped. She turn back to see Soul on the couch watching Tv.

"Hey Soul..." he turned her head towards her.

"Uhhhhm...never mind" she said and walked back towards her room.

She red **(I know it says red but read and read is spelt the same way so I just put red) **

She red a book and studied for the exam. While Soul just watched TV relaxed on the couch.

Soul yelled out to Maka, "Hey! What are we having for dinner!?"

She walked into the living room and sighed. "Uhhhhmm how about we order some pizza?"

"That sounds cool," Soul agreed.

"Ok," Maka picked up the phone and ordered.

"Soul, what toppings do you want?" Maka asked looking over her shoulder.

"Meat lovers" he answered quickly.

"Stuffed crust?"

"Yeah, that sounds cool."

"Yes, to go please ok, yes, thanks." Maka hung up, and grabbed her wallet.

"I'll be right back Soul." Maka said and left for Death's Pizza Place.

Maka walk around the vacant alley ways of Death City. It was such a lonely city, always so quiet. She ran into Kid, Liz, and Patty and they were walking in a perfectly straight line.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Maka asked.

"Well we decided to get pizza for dinner so we are picking it up." Kid explained

"Oh cool, me and Soul are doing the same to come over and have dinner at our place?"

"Sure!" Patty yelled

They both picked up their pizzas, and went to Maka's condo.

"Soul! I brought three tag alongs!"

"What?"

"Liz ,Kid, and Patty are here."

"Cool"

"By the way me and Soul are throwing a Christmas party, and you guys can come."

"Awesome" Liz replied

There was a bunch of pizza left, when they heard a slam of a door.

_everyone_

"HAHA THE PARTY CAN START NOW THAT BLACK STAR IS HERE HAHAHA!"

"And Tsubaki is here to" she giggled.

They joined them all, Soul put on a movie and everyone fell asleep on the ground and couch.

Maka woke up early that morning, she felt something warm under her head. It smelt like Soul was she I his room? She raised her head to see that she was laying on Soul's chest. She blush a little and saw the rest of her friends. Black Star and Tsubaki where cuddled together on the love seat, kid was on the floor in the middle of Liz and Patty.

Patty had a blanket that was a yellow with brown giraffe spots all over it. Liz had a zebra blanket. As for Kid he had a grim wreeper blanket, they were all nit.

She slowly lay back down onto Soul falling asleep once more.

_Soul_

Soul woke up he felt strange weight on him. He opened his eyes to see Maka. She fell asleep next to him. Soul didn't want to wake Maka, so he fell back asleep with his arms around her. Maybe Black Star was right.

_Everyone_

Ahh! THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR HAS AWOKEN!" Black star yelled waking everyone back up.

The all grunted tiredly. Getting up, Maka got up and went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Everyone smelt the eggs and bacon, their nose flaring to the amazing smell.

Once Maka was done she set the table, and everyone sat down like they where a family.

"BLACK STAR SAYS THANKS TO THE BREAKFAST MAKA!"

Others thanked Maka as well.

"No problem" she said smiling.

Black star stood on the table "HOW ABOUT WE PLAY SOME BASKETBALL!?"

Everyone nodded in agreement to play basketball. They walk out into the court, and play. Patty put the captain hat on Maka.

"Black Star and Maka can pick the teams."

"HAHA! Since I'm so awesome I'll go first!" Maka rolled her eyes.

"I pickkkk Patty"

"Soul" Maka picked

"Tsubaki"

"Kid"

"Liz"

"Oh no the teams are uneven, oh well I just don't have to play." Maka said pulling out a book, and sat on the bench.

"WHOA SLOW DOWN MAKA! THE MIGHTY BLACK STARTS TEAM CAN'T BE DEFEATED! EVEN WITH UNEVEN TEAMS! HA HA HA!"

"No really, I still don't know how to play."

"It's easy just act like your feeding a giraffe a grape!" Patty said "jump, throw, and you're done!"

"Come on Maka" Soul said holding his hand out.

She gave him a face that said, 'don't pull me into this.'

"Come on Maka don't be uncool take my hand." She gave him a pouty face and took his hand.

She took a big breath, closed her eyes, opened them then said, "Let's kick their asses." In a determined voice.

"Now that sounds cool" Soul said smiling, showing his shark like teeth.

"We serve first" Maka demanded, and took the ball.

"Ok well if you slam dunk 3, regular dump 1." Maka nodded

"HA HA HA OK FIRST ONE WHO GETS TO 20 WINS!

She bounced it around the court.

"Soul!" She yelled out and passed the ball to him. Black Star blocked his path way of shooting.

"Soul! I'm open!" Kid shouted and Soul passed it to him.

Black Star stopped his rhythm in time and made a slam dunk.

"Ha! We already have THREE! HA HA HA!"

The game draged on for a few more minutes. Maka's team gathered in a huddle for the last time.

"Ok we are three away he don't even have 30 sec. " Soul pointed out.

"We need a slam dunk to finish this."

Kid finished.

"HA HA! BLACK STAR HAS THE BALL!"

Kid stole the ball, "Kid pass!" Soul yelled.

Kid passed the ball. 'Soul won't get it in time before Black Star! I have to steal his pass!'

She ran into the ball and grabbed it. She took a breath and SSSSSLLLLAAAAMMMM DDDDDUUUUUNNNNKKKKK!

"I MADE IT!" Maka shouted

"We won!" Kid shouted

"NOOO! HOW DID THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR LOSE!?" Black star barked

Kid, Soul, and Maka group hugged.

"Wait!" Kid yelled and backed out.

"What!?" Maka and Soul asked.

"Our hug is not symmetrical! Maka you need to scoot in towards Soul a little-."

Soul and Maka pulled him back in, not caring about what he said.

They all went home Soul locked himself in his room, wrapping Maka's present. Maka thought about what Black Star said about her and Soul. Maybe just maybe it will work out. It was Christmas tomorrow, and Maka had all her presents ready and decorations for the party.

She had a reef on the door, missile toe in front of the hallway. Reindeer and Santa decorations where everywhere around the condo snowmen, penguins, ect. But the small village houses where her favorite, so small and adorable.

"Could we have any more decorations?"

Maka laughed, "We'll everyone's coming over for fun and games tomorrow!"

"Yeah but this is a little over, it's just our friends."

"True but, it's Christmas!"

"Well I'm going to bed, you should to."

He kissed her head, and went into the bathroom, and closed the door. Maka blushed a little. does he have feelings for her?

She lay awake all night thinking about her and Soul. As a couple, 'but what if he doesn't really like me? Or just he is joking? But if he likes me he still doesn't want to date me?

But what if he says yes?' Maka smile at that one.

_Christmas morning_

Maka woke to her alarm early that morning she took a shower and got ready in special cloths. It was a short long sleeve Santa dress, the seam of the dress had white Santa fluffs, and the wrist part of the sleeve had them two. The whole dress was sparkly and red.

Soul woke to the smell of perfume and nail polish. He walk into the bathroom and saw festive Maka.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Maka turn to his voice. "Hey Soul"

'She actually looked pretty cute,' Soul thought.

The door bell rang and Black Star came bursting in "HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Black Star!? They could be changing or sleeping still!" Tsubaki yelled

"THE PARTY HAS STARTED!"

Black Star grazed along the snack bar and games. 'Oh presents!' Black Star thought.

Kid, Liz, and Patty came shortly after. They exchanged gifts and hugs they laughed up a storm. They played the board games. Maka won monopoly, Black Star won seen it, Tsubaki won life, and Soul won mouse trap. It was 11:30 at night when they all decided all the girls stay in Maka's room and all the boy's in Soul's room, For a huge sleepover.

Kid tried to organize all the decorations.

"Kid! STOP IT!" Maka demanded and gave him a HUGE Maka chop.

"Wait! You have to hit the middle of my head! You where to far to the left when you hit me!"

"Glad to!" Maka shouted and gave him another one.

They played date or double dare. The boodle landed towards Maka.

"Let me take this one." Black Star offered.

"You and Soul have to kiss."

Everyone looked toward blushing Maka and dumbfounded Soul.

They all started to chant, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Maka closed her eyes, faced Soul and gave him a milli second kiss. Everyone burst into laughter.

They stained up real long until the girls brushed their teeth, changed. They all went into Maka's bedroom. The boys did the same but into Soul's room.

In the middle of the night Maka went into the bathroom, and on the way she ran into Soul. They both gasped

"Sorry, I was just going to the bathroom." Maka said blushing

Soul and Maka saw the missile toe above them. Soul grabbed Maka's chin with his thumb and index finger and have her a real kiss. He saw her face go red, and her olive green eyes grow wide. Maka back up out of the kiss and locked her eyes shut and put her head down.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked "was I that bad?"

"No" Maka answered, "Just it- I- it was my first real kiss, OUR first REAL kiss."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing really just- I I- I thought it would come from my boyfriend."

"Not from your weapon?"

"Well- I did think about...you know..us...together." She blushed even more.

"Well I'm starting to feel different about you." Soul said, that made Maka's eyes open and she lifted her head up.

She took his hand "I think it would be cool to try-" "but let's talk more in the morning." She said and squeezed his hand. She went back into her room.

All the girls were looking at her

"Tell us everything" they all said at once. Maka blushed

"There is nothing to tell." She said shrugging.

"Liz, Patty" Tsubaki started and they pined Maka down.

"Sorry Maka, but you have to tell us."

Maka sighed in defeat, and told them.

_Next day_

Everyone stayed a little longer and then went home. On the way out Tsubaki gave Maka a wink, Telling her to ask Soul about last night.

Soul and Maka look at each other on the couch. Red meets green their eye color blasted with fun and surprise.

Maka faked coughed and they both laughed a little.

"Look Maka" Soul started. " I know it seems weird but I'm starting to look at us differently."

"Me too" Maka agreed, "but when you kissed me it felt so different, I thought it would be someone totally different." "That's what made It special" she whispered.

"So you didn't think it would come from your weapon? You thought maybe you boyfriend."

"I don't see why you can't be both" Maka said blushing.

"That would be cool"

"By the way I have something for you." Soul pulled out the book he bought.

Maka opened it and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you"

She gave him a wrapped gift as well. Soul opened it; it was a basket ball with a big shark showing its teeth on it. Soul smiled their teeth matched. He thanked her two.

"So...are we?"

"Do you want to date me?"

Maka blushed "I think it's worth a shot." She said then smiled.

He lean in for another kiss and she lean back once more.

"What's wrong this time?"

"Just it feels different, in a good way though."

He pulled her in for a kiss this time she didn't back away. They pulled apart

"Then maybe we should do it more often."

They way his lips felt against hers were magical, like water dancing in the moon light. He could taste her strawberry Chap Stick it was sweet and tender.

They broke off and she crawl into his arms. They watch TV snuggling together.

"I think I'm going to like this change." Soul said

"Me too" Maka said pecking at his check.

**Oh it was really a Christmas one shot! But I tink I'm going to make it into a 2 story called "change" or something else any way please review! Marry Christmas! **


End file.
